


گذر از دیوارها

by Obsessum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, تایتان مهاجم, حمله به تایتان, شیپ, فن فیک, فن فیکشن, فندوم
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessum/pseuds/Obsessum
Summary: لیوای به خواب می ره و توی یه مکان و زمان کاملاً متفاوت بیدار می شه..
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 24
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ‼️‼️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️ اسپویل حجیم از فصل 3 قسمت 18!! حواستون باشه اسپویل/زخم نخورید ;-;

\- دیگه تموم کرد.

لیوای احساس کرد تمام ماهیچه‌های بدنش در یک لحظه منقبض شدند. ذهنش خالی شد. تنها کاری که توانست بکند این بود که نفسش را حبس کند. به زحمت گفت:

\- آهان.

لیوای با نگاهش حرکات هانجی را دنبال کرد که انگشتانش را به پلک‌های باز اروین فشرد و آن‌ها را یک بار برای همیشه بست. فضای اطراف لیوای سنگین و غیرواقعی بود؛ انگار که در کابوسی گیر افتاده باشد. با خودش فکر کرد: _سری بعد که چشماش باز بشه کِیه؟ وقتی که کِرما پلکاش رو بخورن؟_ نگاهش را از اروین گرفت و برگشت. دستانش بی‌حال روی پاهایش افتادند. به صدای سوختنِ بدن غولی آرمین در پشت سرش گوش داد. هر چهار نفری که به دنبال آرمین رفته بودند در سکوت محض بودند، فقط گه‌گاهی صدای فین‌فینِ کُنی به گوش می‌رسید. حتی ارن هم دست از فریاد زدن‌های همیشگی‌اش کشیده بود.

بعد از آن دیگر کاری برای انجام نداشتند به جز این که منتظر بمانند. بالای دیوار ماریا اتراق کردند تا کمی نفس تازه کنند. چند سرباز وظیفه‌ی دیدبانی و نگهبانی از آرمین و ساشا را به عهده گرفتند و باقیِ افراد شروع به جمع‌آوری اجساد کردند.

لیوای نتوانست سروصدا و هیاهوی آن‌جا را تحمل کند. به زور کمی آب خورد و سپس طول دیوار را طی کرد تا این که به اندازه‌ای دور شد که صدای کسی به او نرسد. روی لبه‌ی خارجیِ دیوار، پشت به دریای خونِ پشت سرش نشست و به محوطه‌ی باز روبه‌رویش خیره شد. بی‌هدف چشمانش را از نقطه‌ای به نقطه‌ی دیگر چرخاند. متوجه شد که تعداد غول‌ها به طور چشم‌گیری کاهش پیدا کرده بود.

سرش را پایین آورد. مشت راستش را آرام باز کرد و به وصله‌ی خیسی که مچاله‌شده در کف دستش قرار داشت زل زد. زمانی تکه پارچه‌ای آبی و سفید بود، اما حالا دیگر به جز قرمزی که رو به قهوه‌ای می‌رفت، رنگ دیگری نداشت. مشتش را دوباره بست.

نفس عمیقی کشید، هوا را به درون شش‌هایش فرو داد، و سعی کرد بدون این که تنفسش منقطع شود، هوا را بیرون دهد. چیزی درون گلویش سنگینی می‌کرد اما مطمئن نبود که بغض باشد.

چشم‌هایش را بست، بدنش را به سمت عقب برد، و محکم روی سطح سنگی دیوار افتاد. برای اولین بار بعد از مدت‌ها، احساس می‌کرد نگران و آماده برای مواجه با خطر نیست. چشم‌هایش را باز کرد و به ابرهای پراکنده‌ی بالای سرش خیره شد. امنیت؟ نه، نمی‌توانست اسمش را حس امنیت بگذارد. پلک زد و دست‌هایش را از دو طرف باز کرد.

سقوط.

متوجه نشده بود از چه زمانی، اما از یک جا به بعد، او و اروین در کنار هم تبدیل به یک پرنده‌ی آزادی شده بودند، هر کدام یک بال برای پرواز. حداقل برای خودش که این‌طور بود. حالا، بعد از این که بال آزادیِ خودش را به اروین داده بود تا او بتواند پرواز کند، خودش داشت سقوط می‌کرد. خودش دیگر بالی برای پرواز نداشت. مطمئن بود اروین حتی بدون بال هم راهی برای پرواز پیدا می‌کرد، اما.. در مورد خودش چنین اطمینانی نداشت.

_ولی من بهش قول دادم.._

نفس کشیدن آزارش می‌داد. بوی خونی که در فضا بود حالش را به هم می‌زد. تا جایی که می‌شد خودش را تمیز کرده بود، اما احساس می‌کرد خون‌هایی که آن روز در بافتش رفته بودند، تا ابد از وجودش پاک نخواهند شد.

بادی در زیر دیوار شروع به وزیدن کرد که پاهای آویزانش را تاب داد. چشم‌هایش را بست و گوش داد؛ به سوت گه‌گاه دستگاه‌های مانوری که در خرابه‌های پشت سرش تاب می‌خوردند، به غرش غول‌های تک و توکِ زیر پایش، به فریادهای گنگی که از دور به گوش می‌رسیدند، به صدای باد و ذرات خاکستری که در هوا می‌چرخیدند، به صدای حرکت ابرها. روشناییِ پشت پلک‌هایش رو به خاموشی رفت و صداهای اطراف جای خودشان را به وزوز خفیفی دادند. سرمایی ناگهانی باعث شد به خودش بلرزد. سر جایش غلت زد و در خودش مچاله شد.

چند نفر در فاصله‌ی دور با هم حرف می‌زدند. لیوای آهسته لای چشمانش را باز کرد. همه جا تاریک بود. هنوز صدای وزوز به گوش می‌رسید. دو بار پلک زد و متوجه‌ی نور ضعیفی شد که از ردیفِ پنجره‌های روبه‌رویش می‌آمد. سایه‌ی دو نفر از پشت پنجره‌ها را دید که از سمت چپ ظاهر شدند و قدم‌زنان به سمت راست رفتند تا این که از دید خارج شدند. یک زن و یک مرد بودند. صدای حرف زدن پرهیجان زن لحظه‌ای قطع شد. صدای چرخاندن کلید در قفل و سپس تیکی آمد، و بعد از آن روشنایی‌ای که به چشمان لیوای هجوم آورد و مجبورش کرد که چشمانش را ببند.

\- آره!! بعدشم یجوری هلش داد سمتم کـ -

لیوای لای یک چشمش را به زحمت باز کرد و با نگاه مبهوت زنی عینکی و پشت سر او چشمان بی‌حالتِ مردی قدبلند مواجه شد.

\- لیوای!!


	2. Chapter 2

\- لیوای!!

\- خاموش کن اون چراغو، چارچشم! کور شدم!

هانجی همان‌طور که کیفش را روی میز می‌گذاشت گفت:

\- بازم که این‌جا خوابیدی! یا خدا! زیر کولر؟؟

لیوای زیر لب غرولندی کرد و دوباره چشمش را بست. هانجی دست‌به‌کمر دور خودش چرخید.

\- کنترلِ این کو؟

مردی که پشت سرش بود با قدم‌های بلند به سمت لیوای آمد و چیزی را از زیر کپه پارچه‌ی زیر سرش برداشت. کنترل را به سمت کولر گرفت و آن را خاموش کرد. صدای هانجی به هوا رفت:

\- نه، میکه! خاموشش نکن. هلاک شده‌ام. فقط یکم کمش کن.

سپس به سمت لیوای آمد و با زانویش لگدی به او زد.

\- تکون می‌تونی بخوری؟ خشک نشدی؟

لیوای یک دستش را به مبل فشار داد و خودش را به حالت نشسته در آورد. احساس کرد از خوابی طولانی بیدار شده. همان‌طور که پشت گردنش را می‌مالید، پرسید:

\- ساعت چنده؟

\- هنوزم نمی‌دونی ساعت چند کارمون رو شروع می‌کنیم؟ 9 ئه.

\- مگه ما کار داریم که ساعت کار داشته باشیم..

لیوای از جا بلند شد و کش و قوسی به بدنش داد. هانجی همان‌طور که به آن سمتِ اتاق می‌رفت گفت:

\- اگه می‌خوای بری بدوی، برو. بعد بیا با هم صبحونه بخوریم. امروز خیلی کار داریم.

لیوای به دنبال هانجی به سمت انتهای اتاق رفت. هانجی از در سمت راست داخل رفت و لیوای در اتاق سمت چپ را باز کرد. شیر روشویی را باز کرد و آبی به صورتش پاشید.

\- خیلی کار داریم یعنی کیس جدید آوردی؟

\- آره!

لیوای در را بست و صدای هانجی گنگ به گوش رسید که می‌گفت:

\- میکه! اون تخم مرغ‌ها رو میاری برام؟


	3. Chapter 3

لیوای از ساختمان بیرون زد و آهسته شروع به دویدن کرد. بدنش هنوز از خوابیدن زیر کولر خشک بود و درد می‌کرد. ذهنش آشفته و گیج بود. احساس غریبی داشت و مطمئن نبود این‌جا چه کار می‌کند؛ انگار که هنوز خواب باشد. برای چند دقیقه انگار خارج از بدنش بود؛ چیزی حس نمی‌کرد و هر چه می‌دید و می‌شنید را درک نمی‌کرد، اما کم‌کم گرما به جسمش نفوذ کرد و سروصدای شهر نیز او را به خودش برگرداند. مردم در گوشه و کنار خیابان روزشان را شروع می‌کردند و شهر از همین ساعت هم شلوغ شده بود. لیوای عرق‌ریزان به موج گرمایی که از وسایل نقلیه بلند می‌شد نگاه کرد و پلکی سنگین زد. دوباره احساس کرد واقعاً همه چیز را از پشت یک لایه خیال می‌بیند. سردردی که با هر قدم به تمام جمجمه‌اش می‌پیچید را نادیده گرفت و سرعتش را زیادتر کرد.

به خودش که آمد جلوی ساختمان برگشته بود. نفس‌زنان از پله‌ها بالا رفت. انعکاس قدم‌هایش در راهروهای خالی و سوت و کور می‌پیچید. لحظه‌ای مکث کرد و با پنجه‌ی کفشش زمین را خراشید. با این که تقریباً تمامِ ساختمان دوطبقه خالی بود، لیوای هر هفته تمام آن‌جا را تمیز می‌کرد. با این حال باز هم اکثر اوقات یک لایه خاک روی همه چیز می‌نشست. نچی گفت.

\- این شهر کثافت و آلودگیِ تموم‌نشدنی‌ش..

به طبقه‌ی آخر که واحد خودشان در آن قرار داشت رفت. از راهروی ورودی، که همان ردیف پنجره‌ها در یک سمتش بود، گذشت و در را باز کرد. بوی غذا و قهوه‌ی تازه به سمتش هجوم آورد اما هوا دم‌کرده‌تر و خودش هم کثیف‌تر از آن بود که بتواند لذتی ببرد. صدای هانجی از آشپزخانه به گوش رسید:

\- لیوای، اومدی؟

\- آره.

\- اول دوش می‌گیری دیگه؟

لیوای یقه‌ی لباسش را از بدنِ چسبانش دور کرد و لب‌هایش را ورچید. زیر لب گفت:

\- سؤاله می‌پرسی آخه..

و یک‌راست به سمت سرویس بهداشتی رفت.

با موهای خیس وارد آشپزخانه شد و پشت اولین صندلی نشست. هانجی قهوه می‌ریخت و میکه روی صندلی روبه‌روی لیوای نشسته و نگاهش به برگه‌های در دستش بود.

\- خب، ماجرا چیه؟

هانجی فنجان قهوه را به دستش داد:

\- نمی‌خوای اول یه چیزی بخوری؟ پس میفتیا.

لیوای حوله‌ی دور گردنش را به نوک موهایش کشید و فنجان را گرفت.

\- همینم کم مونده که تو نگرانم بشی.

کمی از قهوه را چشید تا دمایش را تست کند. هانجی روی صندلی نشست و به لیوای که شقیقه‌اش را می‌مالید نگاه کرد.

\- سرت درده؟

\- یکم.

\- بازم زیر کولر بخواب.

لیوای طعنه‌اش را نشنیده گرفت، دستش را دراز کرد و نانی برداشت. هانجی از روی صندلی چرخید، یکی از کشوها را باز کرد، و محتویاتش را بهم ریخت. با جعبه قرصی در دستش برگشت و آن را روی میز گذاشت.

\- بعد یه قرص بخور. نمی‌خوام وسط کارمون پس بیفتی.

\- انقد نگو پس بیفتم. چیزیم نی. بگو ماجرا چیه.

\- راستشو بخوای این سری اطلاعات زیادی بهمون ندادن. و تأکید کردن که هیچ ارتباطی برقرار نکنیم.

اخم لیوای در هم رفت. هانجی نگاهش را به میکه برگرداند و میکه عکسی را از روی کاغذِ در دستش کَند. توجه لیوای به شخص داخل عکس جلب شد. فنجانش را که داشت بالا می‌برد، وسط راه نگه داشت. قبل از آن که میکه عکس را روی میز بگذارد و به سمت لیوای سُر بدهد، به طریقی می دانست که قرار است چه ببیند. عکس را قبل از این که از روی میز پایین بیفتد با انگشت گرفت و به آن خیره شد.

\- اسمشـ -

\- اروین..

هانجی و میکه دست از خوردن کشیدند و به او خیره شدند. میکه برای اولین بار در آن روز به حرف آمد:

\- .. چی؟

هانجی مردد گفت:

\- لیوای، می‌شناسیش؟

لیوای با گیجی سرش را بالا آورد.

\- هان؟

\- همین الآن چی گفتی؟

لیوای دوباره به عکس نگاه کرد.

\- گفتی اروین، نه؟ می‌شناسیش؟ یا.. یا این که رئیس از قبل بهت خبرشو داده؟ آره؟

لیوای زیر لب گفت:

\- اولین باره می‌بینمش. کسی هم بهم چیزی نگفته.

هانجی با سردرگمی به میکه نگاه کرد.

\- ولی دورادور می‌شناسمش.

خاطرات خوابِ فراموش‌شده‌ی لیوای به ذهنش هجوم آورد؛ خوابی که انگار به اندازه‌ی یک عمر زندگی طول کشیده بود.

\- خیلی دورادور.


	4. Chapter 4

هانجی هفت‌تیری را به سمت لیوای گرفت. لیوای بعد از نیم‌نگاهی گفت:

\- خودت که می‌دونی من از اسلحه‌ی گرم خوشم نمیاد.

\- داشتنش ضرر نداره.

لیوای جاسازیِ یک چاقو در زیر لباسش را تمام کرد و چاقوی دیگری برداشت و به سراغ چکمه‌اش رفت.

\- نمی‌خوام. بار اضافه‌ست.

هانجی آهی کشید و هفت‌تیر را به سمت میکه گرفت که مشغول تنظیم کراواتش بود.

از ساختمان بیرون آمدند و راه افتادند.

کارشان همین بود. خلاف‌کارهای سابقی که در عوضِ پاک شدن سابقه‌شان، برای پلیس کار می‌کردند. می‌شد اسمشان را جایزه‌بگیر گذاشت.

بعد از این که یکی از افسران پلیس، قاتل فارلان و ایزابل را دستگیر و اعدام کرد، و سپس شخصاً به دیدن لیوای آمد و به او پیشنهاد همکاری داد، لیوای احساس کرد توان رد کردنش را ندارد. احساس کرد اگر خودش را وقف کاری نکند، ادامه دادن برایش سخت و غیرممکن می‌شود. و چه کاری بهتر از شکار کسانی مثل همان جانوری که جان دوستانش را گرفته بود؟

اوایل برایش کاری عذاب‌آور بود. حس سگی را داشت که افساربه‌گردن منتظر دستورات باشد. اما این که کارهایی را به انجام می‌رساندند که پلیس از پسشان بر نمی‌آمد، به او حس قدرت می‌داد. تقریباً مثل این بود که پلیس نیازمندشان باشد. شاید هم فقط خودش را با این افکار راضی می‌کرد.

و این‌طور هم نبود که اختیارشان دست خودشان نباشد. آزاد بودند تا هر زمان که می‌خواستند از آن‌جا بروند. که البته باید تاوان برگشتن سابقه‌ی جنایی‌شان را به جان می‌خریدند.

اما این اولین باری بود که برایشان چنین شرایط سفت و سختی گذاشته بودند. لیوای با اخم گفت:

\- یعنی چی که حق ارتباط باهاشون رو نداریم؟

هانجی که با کمربند دامنش ور می‌رفت گفت:

\- نمی‌دونم ولی مثل این که پرونده‌ی خیلی جدی‌ایه. سخت نگیر لیوای. بعدش تا یه مدت راحتیم. پول خوبی در عوضش می‌دن.

\- من این‌جا نیومدم که برام تعیین تکلیف کنن.

\- مجبور هم نیستیم به حرفشون گوش بدیم.

\- لیوای..

لیوای زیر لب گفت:

\- ما هیچ حقی گردنشون نداریم. فقط گه‌گاهی براشون مجرم شکار می‌کنیم. می‌تونیم هر موقع بخوایم بذاریم و بریم. پس اگه اوضاع خراب شد فقط در می‌ریم.

\- که باز آواره بشیم؟

\- بهتر از بردگیه.

هانجی آهی کشید.

\- فعلاً بذار بریم ببینیم اوضاع از چه قراره.

لیوای لبه‌ی کلاه آفتابیِ زرد و سرمه‌ای‌اش را گرفت و جلوتر کشید.

\- بعدشم چرا من باید شبیه بچه‌ها لباس بپوشم؟؟

\- خب.. قراره مثلاً بچه‌ی من و میکه باشی دیگه!

دستی روی سر لیوای کشید که لیوای برگشت و مچ هانجی را چسبید.

\- آخ! آخ لیوای ول کن! از نقشت بیرون نیا! قراره یه پسربچه باشی مثلاً!

\- الآن به نظرت من شبیه پسر بچه‌ها به نظر میام؟؟

\- تا وقتی حرف نزنی آره!

لیوای مچ هانجی را رها کرد. نچی زیر لب گفت:

\- ما که هیچ‌وقت ازاین کارا نمی‌کردیم.

\- گفتم که، این سری پرونده‌ی جدی‌ایه.

بعد از یک ربع پیاده رفتن، به ایستگاه اتوبوس رسیدند و هانجی روی صندلی ولو شد.

\- واااای.. چقه گرمه..

لیوای کلاهش را به سمت هانجی پرت کرد و بعد لگدی به پایش زد.

\- جمع کن پاهاتو. قراره مثلاً یه خانم متشخص باشی.

هانجی در جواب فقط ناله‌ای کرد و شروع به باد زدن خودش با لبه‌ی کلاه کرد.

لیوای دست‌به‌سینه به دیوار ایستگاه تکیه داد و به جلویش زل زد. مردمی که بدون کوچک‌ترین نگاهی به اطراف یا به یکدیگر، با نهایت سرعت به سمت مقصدشان می‌رفتند، رانندگانی که مثل ماکتی پشت فرمان نشسته و به ناکجا می‌راندند. به چشم لیوای تمام‌شان مُرده‌های متحرکی روی حالت خلبان خودکار بودند. پرندگان بالفطره‌ای که دانه‌دانه‌ی پرهایشان از ریشه کنده شده و حالا با بال‌هایی فلزی فقط جلو می‌رفتند. به خیال خودشان هر کدام هدفی داشتند و آزادانه در مسیرشان پیش می‌رفتند، اما اگر کمی دقت می‌کردی، می‌توانستی نخ‌های نازک کنترل‌کننده‌ای را چسبیده به بال‌های سردشان ببینی.

برای لیوای سؤال بود که آیا می‌شد آزادی را دوباره به یادِ این مُردگان آورد؟ می‌شد قلبشان را دوباره به تپش واداشت و تعفن روحشان را زدود؟ شاید اگر تهدید بزرگ‌تری در برابرشان قد علم می‌کرد..

سرش را پایین آورد و مشت راستش را باز کرد. کمی به دستش زل زد و یک بار آن را باز و بسته کرد.

_اون چه خوابی بود دیگه..؟ من که انقدر توی خواب دیدن خلاق نبودم.._

به جسد تک‌دستِ غرق در خونی که در خوابش دیده بود فکر کرد و بعد به عکس مردی که قرار بود شکارش کنند. اخم‌هایش در هم رفت. به ذهنش فشار آورد و سعی کرد تفاوتی میان دو مرد پیدا کند تا ثابت کند که این تجربه‌ی عجیبش از اثرات بی‌خوابی بوده، اما به جز دست قطع‌شده تفاوت دیگری پیدا نکرد. _بعدشم، اسم یارو رو از کجا می‌دونستم؟!_

سرش دوباره شروع به زق‌زق کرد. نفسی بیرون داد و چشمانش را مالید. یک چشمش را باز کرد، و از میانش ناگهان سایه‌ای را دید که با سرعت از مقابلش گذشت و نسیمی ملایم را به جا گذاشت. دو چشمش را باز کرد و نگاهش را به سمت راست دوخت. دوچرخه‌سواری که روی پاهایش بلند شده و رکاب‌زنان از میان وسایل نقلیه‌ی تنگِ هم، ویراژ می‌داد. باد در میان پیراهنش می‌پیچید و آن را مانند موجودی زنده به حرکت وامی‌داشت. لیوای که می‌دانست حواس کسی به او نیست، لبخندی کوچک زد. _تا وقتی یه نفر هم زنده باشه.._

نگاهش به سمت موهای آشفته‌ی دوچرخه‌سوار رفت و با دیدن رنگ طلایی‌اش، لبخندش محو شد. مردی که در مقابلش پروازکنان اوج می‌گرفت و هجوم بادی که در اطرافشان می‌پیچید؛ صحنه‌ای که انگار بارها دیده بود. تکیه‌اش را گرفت و به سرعت چند قدم به جلو دوید، اما دوچرخه‌سوار از پیچ خیابان پیچید و داخل رفت.

لیوای با سردرگمی چند ثانیه سر جایش ماند که صدایی او را به خودش آورد. برگشت و میکه را دید که از جایش بلند شده بود و به دنبالش هانجی هم به زحمت ایستاد. لیوای سری تکان داد. _زده به سرم.. چیزی که تو این شهر زیاده موطلایی.._ چیزی نگذشت که اتوبوسی از پیچ خیابان وارد شد و جلویشان ترمز کرد.


	5. Chapter 5

\- اوی، هانجی..

\- هوم..

\- مطمئنی خودشه؟

هانجی بسته‌ی کالباسی را که دستش بود جلوی صورتش گرفت و از پشت آن، نگاهی به عکس انداخت.

\- خودشه. اروینه.

\- اروین بودنشو که می‌دونم. ولی مطمئنی این جنایتکار روانی‌ایه که باید بریم تو کارش؟؟

هانجی نگاه مشکوکی به لیوای انداخت.

\- هنوز نگفتی از کجا می‌شناسیش..

لیوای سیبی که دستش بود را به سمت هانجی پرت کرد.

\- جواب منو بده.

\- حتماً قرار نیست یه جنایتکار روانی باشه. شاید مغز متفکر یه گروه بزرگ‌تر باشه. ولی شایدم مثل ما لباس مبدل پوشیده. حتماً منظور رئیس از این که این پرونده فرق داره همین بود..

لیوای لبه‌ی کلاهش را جلوتر کشید و به مردی که پوشیده در تی‌شرتِ فرم فروشگاه، پشت صندوق ایستاده بود نگاه کرد. با خوش‌روشی و لبخندی که چشمانش را هلالی کرده بود، بارکدخوان را روی خریدهای مشتری می‌گذاشت.

میکه با کنسرو لوبیایی در دستش از پشت قفسه ظاهر شد و جلو آمد. هانجی زیر لب گفت:

\- بیاید بریم. یه چیزی هم بردارید که حساب کنیم. اگه همین‌طوری دست خالی بریم بیرون مشکوک می‌زنه.

لیوای پرسید:

\- مگه قرار نشد شکارش کنیم؟

\- ظاهراً که شیفتش تازه شروع شده. باید صبر کنیم.

\- من حال و حوصله‌ی کاراگاه‌بازی ندارم. فقط بروبه رئیس بگو که یه پرونده‌ی دیگه بسپره بهمون؛ یکی که انقد لقمه پیچوندن نداشته باشه.

سیب دیگری که دستش بود را به سمت هانجی پرت کرد و به سمت درب خروجی راه افتاد که میکه یقه‌ی لباسش را از پشت گرفت. لیوای سر جایش متوقف شد و صدای هانجی را شنید:

\- لیوای، کوتاه بیا. ما دیگه کارمون رو شروع کردیم. الآن دیگه نمی‌تونی بیخیال پرونده بشی.

لیوای به چشمان منتظر میکه و هانجی و سپس به اروین نگاه کرد. نچی زیر لب گفت.

\- باشه بابا.

هانجی با لبخند کجی گفت:

\- من مامانتم.

لیوای به زحمت جلوی خودش را گرفت و لگدش را برای بیرون از فروشگاه نگه داشت. به سمت راهروی تنقلات رفت و اولین چیزی که به دستش رسید را قاپید و پیش هانجی و میکه برگشت. هانجی همان بسته‌ی کالباس و کنسرو لوبیا، به علاوه‌ی یک بسته نان تست و پنیر ورقه‌ای برداشته بود. میکه هم در یک دستش سیگار و در دست دیگرش دو سیبی که لیوای برداشته بود.

\- ترکیب بهتر از این نبود میکه؟

میکه دماغش را بالا کشید و چیزی نگفت. به سمت صندوق راه افتادند. لیوای سرش را پایین انداخته بود و سعی می‌کرد از زیر کلاهش، حالتی معصومانه و نزدیک به یک پسربچه‌ی معمولی به خودش بگیرد. اخم کرد. _از تمام کشت و کشتارایی که تا حالا انجام داده‌ام هم سخت‌تره.._

وقتی دو نفر مانده بود تا به صندوق برسند، سرش را کمی بالا آورد تا جایی که بالاتنه‌ی اروین از لبه‌ی کلاهش مشخص شد. به دستانش نگاه کرد که سریع و در عین حال با دقت، اجناس را یکی‌یکی برمی‌داشت، بارکدخوان را رویشان می‌گذاشت، و بعد از چشمک زدنِ دستگاه، آن‌ها را سمت دیگر پیشخوان قرار می‌داد. به انگشتانش نگاه کرد، به بندهایشان که باز و بسته می‌شدند، مکث می‌کردند، و سپس دوباره باز می‌شدند. دست چپش لحظه‌ای از حرکت ایستاد، و لیوای توجهش به حلقه‌ی باریک و نقره‌ایِ دور انگشتش جلب شد. آهسته سرش را بالاتر آورد تا این که توانست صورت او را ببیند. لبخند از لب اروین محو شده و خیره به صفحه نمایش روبه‌رویش، مشغول وارد کردن بارکد یک جنس بود. لب‌هایش که به دو خطِ مستقیم تبدیل شده بودند، نگاه متمرکزش که بین بسته‌ی در دستش و صفحه نمایش در رفت‌وآمد بود، ابروهای پرپشت در هم‌رفته و برق آبی چشمانش؛ تمام‌شان برای لیوای به شدت آشنا بودند؛ انگار که می‌توانست حرکات بعدی‌اش و حرکات بعدتر از آن را هم پیش‌بینی کند.

اروین اخمش را باز کرد و پلکی زد، و سپس نگاهش ناگهان به سمت لیوای برگشت. برای نیم ثانیه به هم خیره ماندند، و سپس رشته‌ی افکار لیوای با لبخندی که اروین به او زد پاره شد؛ لبخند احمقانه‌ای که هر بزرگ‌سالی به طور معمول با دیدن کودکی بر لب می‌آورد. اروین نگاهش را گرفت و بسته‌ی کالباس را روی پیشخوان گذاشت. لیوای ناخودآگاه اخمی کرد، که با سیخونک هانجی به خودش آمد و اخم‌هایش را به زحمت از هم باز کرد.

_بسته‌ی کالباس.. اون مال ما بود.. کِی نوبت ما شد..؟_

اروین بسته‌ی نان را برداشت.

\- شما رو تا حالا این‌جا ندیدم. تازه اومدید؟

هانجی پلک زد.

\- بله؟

\- این‌جا محله‌ی کوچیکیه. تقریباً همه همدیگه رو می‌شناسن. ولی اولین باره شماها رو می‌بینم.

هانجی خنده‌ی ریزی کرد و گفت:

\- بله.. نه، راستش داشتیم جای دیگه‌ای می‌رفتیم و این‌جا سر راهمون بود..

\- که این‌طور. پسر بانمکی دارید.

عضله‌ی زیر چشم لیوای پرید. اروین خطاب به لیوای پرسید:

\- اسمت چیه؟

لیوای سرش را پایین آورد تا صورتش مخفی شود. _اسم منو می‌خوای واسه کجات آخه؟؟_ اگر چیزی می‌گفت، تن صدایش او را لو می‌داد.

دست بزرگی را حس کرد که با شدت روی کلاهش قرار گرفت.

\- لیوای. پسرِ خجالتیِ باباست.

_میکه،‌ یکی طلبت.._

اروین همان‌طور که جنس‌ها را داخل پلاستیک می‌گذاشت خندید. پلاستیک را به سمت لیوای گرفت و باز هم لبخند احمقانه‌ی دیگری نثار او کرد. لیوای مکثی کرد، زبانش را بیرون آورد، و بعد از این که پلاستیک را از دست اروین کشید، با اخم به سمت خروجی رفت. صدای حرف زدن و خنده‌های مضطرب هانجی را از پشت سرش شنید و چند ثانیه بعد دستی گوشش را گرفت و کشید. دهانش را باز کرد که میکه او را به بیرون هل داد.

از پیچ کوچه که گذشتند، میکه دستش را عقب کشید.

\- شرمنده.

لیوای بیخیالِ میکه شد اما از خیر لگدش به هانجی نگذشت.

\- حالا چی؟

هانجی گفت:

\- منتظر می‌مونیم شیفتش تموم بشه. شاید بتونیم دنبالش کنیم ببینیم کجا می‌ره و تا آخر همین امروز گیرش بندازیم.

میکه گفت:

\- شاید اگه تا مقصدش دنبالش بریم، همدستاش هم اون‌جا باشن و نشه گیرش انداخت.

هانجی به فکر فرو رفت:

\- راست می‌گی.. بهتره فقط شکارش کنیم. به هر حال وظیفه‌مون همینه.

لیوای پوزخندی زد:

\- من که می‌گم همین الآن کارشو بسازیم.

\- نه، لیوای. باید تحویلش بدیم.

لیوای نفسی بیرون داد. هانجی ادامه داد:

\- خب، یکی‌مون باید بمونه و خبر بده، و دو تای دیگه‌مون از دو طرف کمین وایستیم تا هر سمتی که رفت آماده باشیم.

\- من وایمیستم.

هانجی و میکه به لیوای نگاه کردند.

\- مطمئنی؟

\- کسی به من شک نمی‌کنه.

هانجی مخالفتی نکرد.

\- زیاد توی دید نباش. بهش گفتم فقط سر راهمون این‌جا وایستادیم.

داخل کیفش را گشت و موزیک پلیر و هندزفری‌ای را به لیوای داد.

\- پس منتظر خبرت می‌مونم.

لیوای سر تکان داد. باورش نمی‌شد می‌خواست این کار را بکند. نگاهش را گرفت و از لای دندان‌هایش گفت:

\- فقط یه توپ گیر بیارید. یه گوشه باهاش بازی می‌کنم تا مرخص بشه.


	6. Chapter 6

لیوای داخل کوچه‌ی بن‌بستی رفت که به مغازه دید داشت، و شروع به ور رفتن با توپ کرد. بیشتر مشغول خالی کردن حرصش سر آن بود تا بازی با آن. پایش را آن‌قدر روی توپ بخت‌برگشته فشار می‌داد تا این که با شدت از زیر پوتینش به کناری پرتاب می‌شد. یک بار حس کرد که اروین متوجه‌ی سروصدایش شده و بیرون آمده، اما وقتی به سمت فروشگاه نگاه کرد، کسی به جز افراد عادی را ندید.

کمی از ظهر گذشته و گرمای هوا در اوج خودش بود. لیوای یکی از سیب‌ها را از جیبش بیرون آورد و پشیمان شد که چرا نوشیدنی خنکی نخریده بودند. گازی به سیب زد و با نگاه، رد آب‌ش را دنبال کرد که از انگشت‌ش به پایین روان شد. حداقل سیب هنوز کمی از خنکای خودش را داشت. دستمالی از جیب دیگرش بیرون آورد و دستش را قبل از اینکه نوچ شود، تمیز کرد.

بعد از گذشت دو ساعت، اروین را دید که با پلاستیکی در دستش، پشت درهای شیشه‌ایِ مغازه به کسی دست تکان داد و سپس خارج شد. دیگر لباس فرم به تن نداشت و تی‌شرت روشن، شلوارک ساده، و پیراهنی نازک نیز روی تی‌شرت پوشیده بود که دکمه‌هایش را باز گذاشته بود.

لیوای خودش را مشغول بازی با توپ نشان داد، اما متوجه شدکه اروین به طور نامحسوس به اطرافش نگاهی انداخت. وقتی قدم‌زنان به سمت چپ راه افتاد، لیوای بیخیال توپ — که حالا بادش نصفه شده بود — شد و همان‌طور که شروع به حرکت کرد، آهسته در میکروفون هندزفری گفت:

\- از مغازه رفت سمت شرق.

صدای هانجی را شنید که گفت:

\- خیله خب. میکه، با تو.

صدای بالا کشیدن دماغ میکه شنیده شد. لیوای چند دقیقه اروین را دنبال کرد تا این که محله خلوت‌تر و از تعداد ساختمان‌های مسکونی کاسته شد. کم‌کم سنگ‌‌هایی روی زمین آسفالت دیده می‌شد و لیوای می‌توانست صدای پیوسته‌ی قطار را از فاصله‌ی نزدیک بشنود. آهسته گفت:

\- میکه، کجایی پس؟

\- پشت پیچ بعدی. نذار جلوتر از این بره.

\- .. هان..؟ عجبا..

نچی گفت و قدم‌هایش را سریع‌تر کرد. به پشت اروین رسید و بعد از دَمی بی‌صدا، دستش را دراز کرد، گوشه‌ی لباس او را گرفت، و کشید. اروین به سرعت برگشت که باعث شد پارچه‌ی لباسش از بین انگشتان لیوای سر بخورد و بیرون برود. نگاه سرد و خیره‌اش که اطراف را می‌پایید، لیوای را برای لحظه‌ای میخکوب کرد، اما سپس نگاه اروین متوجه‌ی پایین شد و لبخندی آرام‌آرام روی لب‌هایش ظاهر شد.

\- هی.. تو همون آقاپسره‌ای.

لیوای چیزی نگفت و فقط به او زل زد. چشمانش را گشاد کرد و سعی کرد تا حد ممکن معصومانه به نظر بیاید. اروین لحظه‌ای با سردرگمی به او نگاه کرد. _لعنت. دارم گند می‌زنم. معصوم بودن به من نیومده.._ سرش را پایین انداخت.

\- مامان و بابات کجان؟ گم شدی؟

اروین جلوی لیوای چمباتمه زد و لبه‌ی کلاهش را کمی بالاتر برد. پشت دستش را به صورت لیوای چسباند که باعث شد لیوای از جا بپرد. خنکای دستش در مقابل پوست گرگرفته‌ی لیوای حس خوبی داشت.

\- چند ساعته بیرونی؟ داری از گرما می‌سوزی! می‌خوای برات یه چیز خنک بخرم بخوری؟

لیوای دهانش را کمی باز کرده بود، که از گوشه‌ی چشمش میکه را تشخیص داد. از پشت پیچ کوچه بیرون آمده بود و داشت از پشت به اروین نزدیک می‌شد.

لیوای نگاهش را نگرفته و حرکت مشکوکی که خبر از حضور میکه بدهد نیز نکرده بود، اما ناگهان متوجه‌ی تغییر حالت اروین شد. لبخندش محو شد و نگاهش دوباره به همان سردیِ قبل برگشت. در همان حالتِ نشسته چرخید، یک پایش را از زیر بدنش بیرون آورد، و در مسیری نیم‌دایره دور خودش کشید. میکه از ضربه‌اش جاخالی داد و عقب رفت، اما همین به اروین فرصت داد تا بلند شود و بایستد. اروین با دیدن میکه و به یاد آوردن چهره‌اش، متوجه‌ی اشتباهش شد، اما قبل از این که فرصت برگشتن پیدا کند، لیوای پشت کله‌اش را چسبید و با شدتِ تمام به دیوار کوبید.


	7. Chapter 7

لیوای آخرین گره را هم به اروین زد و سپس دست‌به‌کمر ایستاد. فقط در همین حالت که اروین روی صندلی نشسته بود، می‌توانست از بالا به او نگاه کند. لیوای دستش را به صورت خودش کشید. _البته غیر از اون موقع که جلوم نشست و مثلاً نگرانم بود._

نگاه دیگری به اروین انداخت. موهای طلاییِ همیشه‌مرتبش، حالا آشفته روی صورتش سایه انداخته بودند. طناب‌ها را یک بار دیگر بررسی کرد و سپس از اتاق خارج شد و در را قفل کرد. هانجی از بالای پله‌ها به او نگاه می‌کرد. لیوای پرسید:

\- قراره چیکارش کنیم؟ نمی‌خوایم تحویلش بدیم؟

\- هنوز بهشون خبر ندادم. فردا صبح می‌گم. ولی گفتن وقتی دستگیرش کردیم، میان این‌جا. مثل این که قراره همین‌جا کارشو تموم کنن.

لیوای چند ثانیه مکث کرد.

\- بکُشنش؟

هانجی شانه بالا انداخت:

\- نمی‌دونم. به من که این‌جوری گفتن.

لیوای دست‌هایش را به هم مالید و خاک‌شان را پاک کرد.

\- بعدش باید یه صحبت حسابی باهاشون داشته باشیم، وگرنه من دیگه نیستم.

از پله‌های زیرزمین بالا آمد.

\- هوا تاریک شده‌ها. نمی‌خوای بری؟

\- باید این‌جا بمونیم مراقبش باشیم.

\- شماها برید. من هستم.

\- لیوای، تو بهتره بری خونه‌ت.

لیوای زیر لب گفت:

\- خونه‌م..

و بعد با صدای بلندتری که در فضای خالی می‌پیچید، جواب داد:

\- نمی‌خواد. من که به هر حال همیشه این‌جام. شماها برید. منتظرتونن. موبلیت، نانابا. خوب نیست تنها بمونن.

هانجی چیزی نگفت. آهسته سری تکان داد.

\- پس اگه خبری شد بهمون زنگ بزن.

\- اوهوم.

\- و لیوای؟

لیوای به سمت هانجی برگشت.

\- می‌دونم کار خودتو می‌کنی.. ولی به هیچ وجه باهاش حرف نزن.


	8. Chapter 8

لیوای لیوان‌به‌دست درِ زیرزمین را آهسته باز کرد و نگاهی به داخل انداخت. سر اروین همچنان پایین بود. صندلیِ روبه‌روی اروین را برداشت، آن را گوشه‌ی اتاق، کنار در گذاشت، و رویش نشست. یک پایش را روی آن یکی انداخت و به اروین زل زد. دست‌هایش از پشت به پشتیِ صندلی بسته شده بودند و پاهایش که با فاصله از هم باز مانده بودند، به پایه‌های صندلی. بدنش با هر تنفس تکان خفیفی می‌خورد.

همان‌جا بود، واقعی، با هر دو دستش، با تمام اعضای داخلی‌اش که سر جای امن‌شان مشغول انجام وظیفه بودند.

لیوای نفسی بیرون داد و سرش را تکان داد. _فقط یه خواب مسخره بود، همین._

نگاهی به لباس‌های خاکی اروین، لکه‌های عرق روی تی‌شرت‌ش، و سنگ‌ریزه‌هایی که لابه‌لای موهایش گیر کرده بودند انداخت و اخم‌هایش در هم رفتند. به زحمت نگاهش را گرفت و لیوان قهوه‌اش را بالا برد. در حال قورت دادن اولین جرعه‌اش بود که با شنیدن صدایی، قهوه به گلویش پرید:

\- لیوای.

لیوای لیوان را پایین آورد و سرفه‌کنان نگاهش را به اروین دوخت. سرش را کمی بالا آورده بود و موهایش بعد از هر بازدم، کمی به جلو تاب می‌خوردند. لیوای بلند شد و لیوان را سر جای خودش روی صندلی گذاشت. آهسته و با قدم‌های بلند به سمت اروین رفت و در دو قدمی‌اش ایستاد.

\- اوی.

جوابی نیامد. لیوای دست‌به‌سینه ایستاد و لگدی به پایه‌ی صندلی زد که باعث شد صندلی و به همراهش اروین کمی به لرزش بیفتند.

\- اسم منو از کجا می‌دونی؟

\- بهت نگفتن با من کوچک‌ترین ارتباطی نداشته باشی؟

بعد از رفتار احمقانه‌ای که اروین با لیوای، در نقش یک پسربچه، نشان داده بود، خونسردیِ ناشناخته و وحشیِ اکنونِ درون صدای اروین، لرز به تن لیوای می‌انداخت، اما چیزی از آن را بروز نداد. _در مقابلِ این یارو، من توی نقش بازی کردن ریده‌ام._

\- دستورای اونا به هیچ‌جام نیست. جواب سؤال منو بده.

سر اروین کمی تکان خورد و بالاتر آمد. ناحیه‌ای از صورتش که به دیوار خورده بود، خراشیده و کبود شده، و باعث شده بود که یک چشمش ورم‌کرده و بسته بماند، اما انگار برق آبیِ چشم دیگرش از بین پلک‌های نیمه‌باز، دوبرابر شده بود.

\- من خیلی چیزا غیر از اسم، راجع بهت می‌دونم، چیزایی که احتمالاً خودت هم ازشون بی‌خبری.

\- عه؟ خب بگو منم بدونم.

\- از بابتش مطمئنی؟ شاید بعد از فهمیدنشون دیگه نتونی به زندگیِ قبلیت برگردی.

\- تصمیم اون با خودمه.

اروین لبخندی کم‌رنگ و تلخ زد.

\- نه، با خودت نیست.

لیوای دستش را پشت کله‌ی اروین برد، موهایش را بین انگشتانش گرفت، و او را مجبور کرد که به بالا نگاه کند.

\- داری منو تهدید می‌کنی؟

لیوای می‌توانست کنده شدن تارهای موهای اروین از ریشه را حس کند، اما اروین خم به ابرو نیاورد و با سرِ عقب‌رفته، فقط به لیوای خیره ماند.

\- نه از طرفِ خودم. تهدید از سمت خودتونه، لیوای.

\- خوب بلدی لقمه رو بپیچونی.

اروین کمی مکث کرد، و سپس با صدای آرامی گفت:

\- فارلان و ایزابل هم همین‌طوری تهدید شدن. و جون سالم به در نبردن.


	9. Chapter 9

\- فارلان و ایزابل هم همین‌طوری تهدید شدن. و جون سالم به در نبردن.

دل و روده‌ی لیوای با شنیدن این دو اسم، به هم پیچید و مطمئن بود که اروین نیز متوجه‌ی تغییر حالتش شد. لیوای کمی دیگر به او زل زد، و سپس موهایش را رها کرد. اروین اما سرش را پایین نبرد و نگاهش را از لیوای نگرفت.

لیوای به سمت صندلی رفت، فنجان قهوه را برداشت، و دوباره برگشت. جلوی اروین ایستاد و فنجان را بالا و روبه‌روی دهانش گرفت. در جوابِ نگاه اروین، ابرویش را بالا برد و به فنجان اشاره کرد.

\- خنکه. بخور. باید تشنه باشی.

اروین حرکتی نکرد. لیوای لیوان را عقب برد و خودش یک قورت نوشید. دستش را طوری که بخواهد نشان بدهد اتفاقی نیفتاده جلوی بدنش حرکت داد.

\- زنده‌ام، خب؟ بخور.

سپس با کم‌تحملی، لیوان را جلو برد و به لب‌های اروین فشرد. اروین بدون این که نگاهش را از لیوای بگیرد، دهانش را کمی باز کرد و چند قورت از مایع را آهسته فرو داد. لیوای زیر لب گفت:

\- چطوری انتظار داری بهت اعتماد کنم وقتی خودت از این می‌ترسی که با لیوان قهوه‌ی خودم، مسمومت کنم..

لیوان را عقب برد و نگاهی انداخت. قطره‌ی گوشه‌ی لب اروین را با شستش پاک کرد و سپس به تی‌شرت او مالید. لک کِرِم‌رنگی به وضوح روی پارچه‌ی روشن به جا ماند. لیوای با حالتی شبیه انزجار نگاهش را گرفت. زیر لب گفت:

\- یکی از یکی بدتر..

\- ممنون.

\- خب. فقط می‌خوام از تشنگی هلاک نشی. حال و حوصله‌ی بالا آوردنت و تمیزکاری بعدشو ندارم. شانس آوردی زیرزمینی و هوا خنک‌تره.

اروین لیوای را نگاه کرد که به سمت صندلی برگشت و شروع به نوشیدن از همان لیوانی کرد که چند ثانیه پیش از او خورده بود. لیوای خیره به لیوان پرسید:

\- حالا برای چی خودتو راحت توی تله انداختی؟

\- چی؟

\- فکر نکن نمی‌فهمم. انقدر احمق و ببو نیستی که بذاری به این راحتی گیر بیفتی.

اروین مکثی کرد.

\- تو از کجا می‌دونی؟

لیوای شانه بالا انداخت.

\- فقط می‌دونم.

اروین کمی جابه‌جا شد و به دور و بر نگاه کرد. سپس انگار که چیزی را به خاطر آورده باشد، رو به لیوای گفت:

\- چیزای توی جیبام رو چیکار کردید؟

\- کی گفت تو قراره سؤال بپرسی؟

\- مگه نمی‌خوای ماجرا رو بدونی؟

\- بازم که داری سؤال می‌پرسی..

لیوای بلند شد و به سمت تک‌کابینتی در یک سمت اتاق رفت. کشوی بالایش را باز کرد: چند سکه، دو کاغذ رسید خرید، یک پاکت کاهی کوچک، و حلقه‌ای که قبلاً به انگشتِ اروین بود. همه‌شان را با یک دست برداشت. در پایین کابینت را باز کرد و کیسه‌ای که قبلاً دست اروین بود را برداشت و به سمت اروین گرفت. اروین به علامت منفی سر تکان داد.

\- فقط چیزای توی جیبم.

لیوای مشتش را باز کرد تا اروین داخلش را ببیند.

\- بینشون یه پاکت کوچیک هست.

لیوای نگاهی انداخت و پاکت کاهی را برداشت و باقی وسایل را داخل کشو برگرداند.

\- پاره‌ش کن.

لیوای همان کار را کرد. داخلش قرصی کُره‌ای به رنگ قرمز بود. با نگاهی پر از سؤال به اروین نگاه کرد. اروین نفس عمیقی کشید و با صدای آرامی پرسید:

\- تا حالا شده یکی رو ببینی که هیچ کنترلی روی خودش و حرکاتش نداره و انگار تنها چیزی که می‌خواد اینه که یه چیزی، هر چیزی رو از بین ببره؟

ذهن لیوای به سمت مجرمانی رفت که بارها شکارشان کرده بودند. انسان‌هایی که انگار دیگر انسانیتشان را کنار گذاشته و در قالب حیوانی وحشی فرو رفته اند. میل به درندگی، وجودشان را از هر چیز دیگری خالی کرده و باعث می‌شد تا هر چیزی که روبه‌رویشان باشد را از هم بدرند؛ چه یک صندوق پست باشد، چه باجه‌ی تلفن، چه حیوان، چه انسان. و اگر چیزی برای ارضای میل درندگی‌شان پیدا نکنند، شروع به آسیب رساندن به خودشان می‌کنند؛ استخوان‌هایشان را می‌شکنند، موهایشان را از ریشه بیرون می‌کِشند، ناخن در چشم‌شان فرو می‌کنند، پوستشان را می‌کَنند، و حتی اگر دست‌وپابسته در گوشه‌ای گیر بیفتند، شروع به گاز گرفتن زبان‌شان می‌کنند یا آن‌قدر عربده می‌کِشند تا خون بالا بیاورند.

به گفته‌ی پلیس، این حادثه اثر ماده‌ی مخدری است که به تازگی روی کار آمده. هانجی چندین بار سعی کرده بود با قربانیان ماده‌ی مخدر ارتباط برقرار کند، تا شاید کار شکار کردن‌شان راحت‌تر شود، یا این که اطلاعاتی از ماده‌ی مخدر به دست بیاورند. اما درست مثل این بود که بخواهند با حیوانی وحشی ارتباط برقرار کنند — و شاید حتی سخت‌تر از آن.

دست لیوای آهسته پایین آمد.

\- تایتان؟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> نمادبازی از تفریحات وی بود (￣ω￣) 


	10. Chapter 10

\- تایتان؟

اروین به نشانه‌ی تأیید سر تکان داد. لیوای قرص را داخل پاکت برگرداند و با پارچه‌ای که از جیبش در آورد، کف دستش را پاک کرد؛ انگار که بترسد قرص از راه پوستش جذبِ بدنش بشود.

\- این هیچ‌جا گیر نمیاد.

\- می‌دونم.

ایده‌ای که دیوانه‌وار در ذهن لیوای شکل می‌گرفت باعث شد دندان‌هایش را به هم بفشارد.

\- پس دست تو چیکار می‌کنه؟

خیره به اروین و همان‌طور که با قدم‌های آرام به سمتش می‌رفت، پاکت را بالا گرفت و گفت:

\- تا اینو با پاکتش فرو نکردم تو اندرونت، بنال.

در دوقدمی اروین متوقف شد.

\- شماها اینا رو می‌سازید؟؟

سکوتِ اروین و چهره‌ی بی‌حالتش، به شک‌ش دامن زد. دو قدمِ باقی‌مانده را با یک قدم بلند طی کرد، دو طرف لباس اروین را چسبید، و او را عقب برد تا این که صندلی روی دو لبه‌ی عقبی‌اش معلق ماند. با صدایی که به زحمت کنترلش می‌کرد فریاد زد:

\- چرا لال شدی؟؟ پرسیدم اینا محصول شماهاست؟؟

اروین مستقیم به لیوای نگاه کرد و با صدای آرامی پرسید:

\- چرا انقدر عصبانی‌ای؟ مگه همین قرصا نیستن که برای شماها شکار جور می‌کنن؟

لیوای ناباورانه زیر لب گفت:

\- چرا عصبانی‌ام..؟ فک می‌کنی من لذت می‌برم دل و روده‌ی کسایی رو پاره کنم که دیگه اراده‌شون دست خودشون نیست؟ هر چقدرم که وحشی شده باشن، هیچ می‌دونی آخرین لحظه‌ی جون دادنشون چه وحشتی توی نگاهشونه؟

اروین چند ثانیه به لیوای خیره ماند و سپس پرسید:

\- می‌دونی فارلان و ایزابل چطوری کشته شدن؟

لیوای دندان‌هایش را به هم فشرد.

\- چرا یهویی بحث اونا رو پیش می‌کِشی؟؟

\- می‌دونی یا نه؟

\- آره! یه روانی بهشون حمله کرد و کُشتشون!

اروین یک ابرویش را بالا برد:

\- کُشتشون؟ با هفت‌تیر خودشون؟

\- چیش انقدر عجیبه؟؟

اروین سری تکان داد.

\- لیوای، اونا خودکشی کردن.

لیوای لباس اروین را رها کرد. صندلی جلو آمد و دوباره روی چهار پایه‌اش برگشت.

\- .. هان؟

اروین با چانه اشاره‌ای به مشت لیوای کرد که پاکت قرص در آن بود.

\- اونا تحت تأثیر همین دارو بودن. نمی‌دونم چطوری ولی ظاهراً انقدری هشیار بودن که قبل از به هم ریختن اوضاع، خودشون دست‌به‌کار بشن.

لیوای چند ثانیه در سکوت به اروین زل زد و بعد با خشمی چندبرابر مشتش را جلو برد و روی صورت اروین فرود آورد. صندلی از شدت ضربه، به عقب برگشت و با صدای بلند روی زمین افتاد. نعره‌ی لیوای در فضای کوچک اتاق پیچید:

\- حتی اگه این چرت و پرتات هم حقیقت داشته باشه، فقط گناه شماها رو سنگین‌تر می‌کنه که اون موادو درست کردید!! چرا داری اینا رو به من می‌گی؟؟ داری قبل از مرگت توبه می‌کنی که عذاب وجدانت آروم بگیره؟؟

اروین، چسبیده به صندلی، صورتش را به یک طرف برد و خون داخل دهانش را به بیرون تف کرد. نفسی گرفت و به زحمت گفت:

\- اون ماده‌ی مخدر، ساخت نیروی پلیسه، همونایی که چشم‌وگوش‌بسته براشون کار می‌کنی. یکی از سلاح‌هاشونه.

لیوای نفس‌نفس‌زنان پوزخندی زد و گفت:

\- .. سلاح پلیس؟؟ چرت و پرتات تمومی ندارن، نه؟

اروین صدایش را کمی بالا برد:

\- بهش فک کن لیوای! خودت قاتل دوستاتو دیدی! به نظرت همچین کسی بدون سلاح می‌ره کشتن کسی؟؟ و چرا نذاشتن باهاش حرف بزنی؟ چرا در جا اعدامش کردن؟ اون فقط یه قربانی بود، یه بدبخت که به اسم قاتلِ دوستات اعدامش کردن تا تو رو تحت کنترلِ خودشون در بیارن.

لیوای عقب‌عقب رفت تا به دیوار خورد. سُر خورد، روی زمین افتاد، و سرش را بین دست‌هایش گرفت. نفس‌هایش به زمین می‌خوردند و برمی‌گشتند.

\- می‌دونم که خودت هم با توجیه پلیس راجع به مرگشون کنار نیومدی، لیوای! وگرنه وقتی اسمشونو آوردم، از این رو به اون رو نمی‌شدی.

لیوای سرش را بالا آورد.

\- لیوای، من دشمنت نیستم.

اروین سرش را روی زمین گذاشته و چشمانش را بسته بود؛ انگار که خوابیده باشد. لب‌هایش آهسته تکان می‌خوردند:

\- من می‌دونم شماها کی هستید. می‌دونم چرا برای پلیس کار می‌کنید. و می‌دونم در صورت پشت کردن بهشون، چه بلایی سرتون میاد. و فکر کنم خودت هم الآن بدونی.

لیوای مشتش را باز کرد و به قرصِ درون دستش نگاه انداخت. با صدای ضعیفی پرسید:

\- رو چه حسابی این حرفا رو می‌زنی؟ من چطور باید حرفاتو باور کنم؟

\- می‌تونی فقط با پلیس سر لج برداری تا خودت نتیجه‌ش رو ببینی. گرچه اون موقع دیگه خیلی دیره.

\- چرا پلیس دنبال تو بود؟

اروین چشمانش را باز کرد و سرش را به سمت لیوای چرخاند.

\- دلیلش مشخص نیست؟

\- .. الآن چی؟

\- می‌تونی تمام اینا رو نشنیده بگیری. صبر کنی تا بیان و کار منو تموم کنن.

\- .. یا؟

\- یا این که منو آزاد کنی و بیای سمت ما.


End file.
